Peter Couldn't Be Sweeter (Spider-man!)
by Shipper-act
Summary: "Err?" He awkwardly laughs tilting his head. Flash! Flash! The cameras went off; I face palm mumbling 'I'm so stupid'. I heard him laugh again but he then grabbed me by the waist and held his hand up. "May I escort you home?" "Sure….but could we walking I'm scared of high-" And we were up. I wrap my arms around his neck screaming. "Ah Ah! Ow, my ears!" He chuckles holding me.
1. Chapter 1

New York; the crazy town of New York, no-no more than 'just' crazy. Insane town; a mad man always awake and never one moment of rest- the city that never sleeps. As the city that lights up any travelers day is the city I hate most. It seems there is always something insane going on here; With the super villains and superheroes; the battles, the death. Why does anyone live here anymore?! All mad people; crazy, insane, normal people of New York; I guess the mad city and mad people get along. As for me? Well this city is making me mad! And not the crazy kind!

I swear there is no such thing as quiet here! Trying to read a book? How about some traffic to make things just a bit more cozy! Along with mad city; is my mother-the whole reason I'm such here! She's doing research on the superhero 'Spiderman' and his healing powers, she says they might be able to heal anything if she could just get some of his blood she could extract his 'healing' and see what causes it "It's for the better" she kept saying. Oh my mom is a doctor by the way. She made me move all the way from ohio to New York; Eck. I hate it here I just want to go home!

Hopefully I make some friends at my new school; great because being the new kid cliche is soooooo much fun! Oh, my name is Kate, Kate Windberg. The boxes in my room are starting to annoy me; I need to put away so much and I'm well...really lazy. Ha! I'm just going to go for a walk to put it off. Jogging down stairs I run past my mom-who was unloading the tableware- saying. "Bye Ma' gonna get some fresh air" She tries to stop me but I close the door before she could get a word out.

One thing I do like about New York city is it isn't as cold as Ohio, and it is always light outside. But Because we don't live in the best part of New York I make sure I'm walking a bit fast. As I walk around time square staring at all of the big screens around me I find myself smiling. Though I hated it here, the city did have….some charm. As I sigh my breath making white fog in the air I see a man stealing some kids money. The kid was playing a cello on the side of some music store; the case of the cello was open so people could tip the kid. But this jerk bent down and gave the kid a one taking out the ten. I was walking right past it, I saw it clearly.

"Hey jerk, I just saw what you big, Give the kid his money back!" I place my hands on my hip and glare at the man. The kid stopped playing and looked up at me and the man.

"Whoa Whoa lady, I ain't take nutten'" The guy put his hands up.

"Y-Yeah you did, I had a ten in there." The kid spoke softly setting his cello down.

"Look, I don't know what kind of trick ya' two trying to play on me but ain't funny" He smirked starting to walk away.

"Look give the kid his money back you jerk" I step into his path blocking him.

"Hell no!" He growled pushing me down. I feel with an 'oof' and glared up at him.

"Hey Mr. the lady did ask you do put the money back" A deep tone said happily, it was coming from right next to me? As I look up my eyes meet with a mask, a red mask, that's hanging upside down? As I'm lost for my words the kid speaks up with a cheerful yell.

"Spiderman?!"

I blink "Huh….?"

"Whoa, Spider- I'm not looking for trouble" The man spoke as a large crowd started to gather around us.

"Well, This nice lady just said you took this kids money, I think you should give it back" The masked-upside down- man spoke holding out his hand. The man gave him the money then ran off. I blinked again. "Wat…."

"Thanks Spiderman- And….lady?" The kid spoke jumping up and down as Spiderman handed him the ten.

"Eh, it was nothing. She's the real hero" He was on his two feet now as he pointed to me. Reporters were here now. Flashing cameras everywhere. The crowd was speaking at once; asking Spiderman almost anything and everything. Before I knew it a hand was in front of me.

"Need some help up?" The masked Spider asks holding out his hand. I take it; standing up; looking face to face with a superhero. I could say something Kate! SAY THANKS!

"My mom wants your blood!" I squeak out.

"Err?" He awkwardly laughs tilting his head. Flash! Flash! The cameras went off; I face palm mumbling 'I'm so stupid'. A heard him laugh again but he then grabbed me by the waist and held his hand up. "May I escort you home?"

"Sure….but could we walking I'm scared of high-" And we were up. I wrap my arms around his neck screaming.

"Ah Ah! Ow, my ears!" He chuckles holding onto me. "Calm down, I got ya'. I got you" He swings from building to building.

"That's really hard!" I close my eyes tightly "Put me down!"

"Just wait! Where do you live?" He asks softly.

"Somewhere!"

"Ha-Ha. Just tell me"

"South End Ave…" I mumble

"Ah, I know where that is" He holds onto me thighter.

"Nggga" I whimper burying my head into his chest "I'm gonna puke…."

"Not on me" He laces his tone with sarcasm.

"God you have to be a teenager if you talk like that" I mumble causing him to laugh again.

"Are where there yet" I speak after a long moment of silence.

"Yup!" He says as the world stops moving around me. I look up at him. We were right by my house. "I'll walk you to your house, okay? I don't really like puke" He smirks under his stupid mask.

"I can hear your smirk, and thank you" I blush as I start walking over to my house. He follows behind. As we're walking I notice he's like a foot taller than me. I huff slightly.

"What is it" He glances over to me.

"You're….just tall" I mumble.

"You wanted me to be shorter? Well….Sorry?" He snickers.

"Shut up!" I lightly push him.

"Oh?" He says picking me up "Think you can beat me?"

"Oh, I know so." I laugh "You see all I have to do is" I give him my pouty puppy dog eyes. He stops dead in his tracks and sets me down.

"W-Well that isn't fair!"

"Why not~?"

"It's too cute!" He huffs which makes me laugh. I turn around heading over to my house.

"Bye Bye Spiderman" I wave and head inside my house.

"Bye Bye shorty!" He calls back.

_

_**Hey guys! Shipper-act! trying out a new story here! Please comment and fav this story! love you all!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Shipper-act!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into my now dark home, I guess I forgot to tell you that my mom is alcoholic- It's one of the other reasons we had to move; her job fired her because she had become crazed over her research. But in New York no one knew about it; so she was able to get a job. She didn't stop drinking though. I try to hurry to my room but I hear her walking over to me. The smell of alcohol filled my nose, I gagged almost.

I guess I don't have a 'normal' life. I get beat every so often, but it isn't a big deal. A slap, a punch here and there- I just get sent to my room after that. Sometimes without dinner. She never went far but once in a while I'd be in bed in so much pain I couldn't go to school. I'm too weak to fight back and I'm to scared to tell anyone because I don't want to lose my mom.

"Get back here girl" She slurs.

"Y-Yeah?" I slowly turn around to be face to face with her. She smirked down at me. "Little bitch…." She mumbles slapping my face. "If I didn't have you, everything would be fine" now a punch to the stomach. I fell to the ground groaning tears falling from my eyes. "Maybe your father would still be here!" She screamed

"I-I'm sorry!" I cover my face while she kicks my side and breaks the beer bottle on me. The little pieces of glass stabbed my skin making blood drip from my arms.

"You better be. Go get cleaned up…." She pulled my up by my chin; gripping onto my cheeks hard. She pushed my back growling.

I dragged myself upstairs to the bathroom, barely able to stand up I start to pull the bits of glass from my skin. I was aching in pain, my face felt like it was on fire and my legs were shaking. I turn on the hot water for a shower. As I strip down I notice how skinny I am. I don't look healthy, I'm boney everywhere, I look unstable. I think it's because I don't each much anymore. I don't know why, just I get sick everytime I eat too much.

Stepping into the shower, the blood washing off some. After a while they cuts stopped bleeding. I wash my hair and myself carefully not to making anything bleed again. After I dried off and got myself into warm clothes I started to put bandages on my wounds. I brush out my hair and put it in a braid. I crawl into bed and set my alarm, School is tomorrow. I sigh staring out my window.

Maybe I would see the masked guy again? Maybe or not, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Snuggling into my sheets I shut my eyes. Most people hated school, I love it, I can get away from everything back home. I hope the teachers are nice...and I hope I'll make some friends.

~The next day~

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I groan slamming my hand into the off button of the alarm, Sitting up I feel a rush of pain. I hiss out and mumble "Ow ow ow…" I get up turning on the light. I had two hours before the bus would come. I put on a skirt, tights, and a sweater for today, I had to put on a bit more makeup to hide the bruise on my face; to be truthful I barely wear makeup. Just mascara, Foundation, eyeliner and maybe eyeshadow.

I pull my hair out of the braid. I had light blonde/brown hair it was wavy most of the time. I put on a headband and head downstairs for some food. My mom was already down there reading the newspaper sipping some coffee. "Morning dear"

"Morning" I say back pulling out some bread. "Anything good?"

"Yeah, you're in the newspaper…."

"What?!" I walk over to her and look over her shoulder. It was a picture or my and spiderman when he helped my up yesterday. The headline was 'Spiderman helped the poor again!' I snicker at the headline.

"Hey hon, sorry for last night...but um could you do my a favor?"

"Sure mom" I nod

"If you ever see Spiderman again….ask him to come see me"

"It's unlikely I will, but if. If you want me to" I nod slipping on my flats. I stand up straight and look at the clock. I have about an hour left. I make my way upstairs thinking I can get some reading done. But strangely I feel my phone vibrate. I look at it sitting down on my bed.

_I never got your name_

_-unknown number_

_I have no idea who this is…_

_Just tell me your name_

_-unknown number_

_Why should I? You could be a pervert!_

_I'm the really good looking guy you met yesterday_

_-unknown number_

_I didn't meet anyone yesterday. You have the wrong number, sorry._

_No I don't, come one you have to remember._

_-unknown number_

_That Spider guy?_

_It's SpiderMAN_

_-unknown number_

_How'd you get my number?_

_That doesn't matter_

_-unknown number_

_It does to me, Tell me and I'll give you my name_

_Fine, I may have looked at your phone_

_-unknown number_

_Creep! No name for you!_

_Please! I just want it so I can call you something_

_-unknown number_

_Why? planning on seeing me again?_

_Maybe, just in case YOU plan on saving more kids_

_-unknown number_

_Creepy perv._

_Am not!_

_-unknown number_

_Are too!_

_Whatever Kitty_

_-unknown number_

_Kitty?_

_You never gave me a name. So kitty it is.  
-unknown number_

_pervert!_

_Would you rather Bunny?_

_-unknown number_

_No! GTG to school. Peace creep!_

_Bye Bye bunny_

_-unknown number._

**_Hope you're liking the story so far! I know I like writing it! Ekkk .  
:p lol soooo, you like it?! THEN COMMENT AND FAV_**

**_XOXO  
Shipper-act! 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to school was boring, but the birds did tweet down a nice tune. It is a lovely morning, Sun shimmering down and sky a light blue. It was a cool morning. Just starting to look like spring. The grass was starting to show. New York was busy as ever, cars honking, people talking loudly on their phones, and the strange man walking next to you who is getting really close- wait that's just me….

I speed up my pace, I'm almost to school anyways. He is still following me, okay this is getting annoying. I spin around on my heel. "Hey, you! What you doing following me?" I ask sharply.

"Whoa Whoa, Calm yourself. I'm just walking with you because a pretty girl shouldn't be walking alone in New York" His familiar voice was very deep and very very smug sounding.

"I'm fine, stop following me…." I turn around glaring up at him.

"I don't think I can do that" He smiles and starts walking again; this time, I follow him thinking what I should say.

"Why?" I mumble

"Because we're going to the same school" He smiles.

"Oh great… that is just going to make my day!" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. We both walk into the school. People racing around us, I gulp and head to the office. But this stupid guy stops me. "Where you going?"

"To get my locker number and stuff. I'm new" I walking into the office leaving him in the crowded hallway.

Once I got my things, I head down to my locker yawning. The first class I had was math, ugh. Life must hate me too think that any living person is really awake at 7:45?! Heading the the classroom I start to see how big this school it. It's huge! I might get lost if I'm not careful.

As the day went on and I still haven't spoke with anyone. It just seemed everyone didn't see me. I was just a mess anyways. When it came to lunch I was left alone, I went to the library instead of eating the gross school lunch. I started on my homework, Math first- Something strange happened, my phone went off in my bag. I thought I turned it off. I look around to see if someone was around; no one was. I pull out my phone and look at it. It's from that stupid Spider-guy?

_How's the first day of school Bunny hon?_

_-unknown number_

_Stop stalking me_

_No can do_

_-unknown number_

_why? can't you go bother someone else?_

_Well, it's all in the papers that you and I were together. I have to make sure no one tries to kill you or use you against me._

_-unknown number_

_How long with will it take for you to leave me alone?_

_two or three months_

_-unknow number_

_Do you do this to every person you help?_

_No_

_-unknown number_

_just the cuties_

_-unknown number_

_whatever, I'm in the middle of school. Stop bothering me. Another pervert was already bothering me earlier today_

_Who?_

_-unknown number._

_I dunno, never got his stupid name. Might be as stupid as your name_

_My name isn't stupid!_

_-unknown number_

_Spiderman_

_Yeah?_

_-Unknown number_

_Do you really think that is a cool name?_

_Well….yeah  
-unknown number_

_It is not at all dorky?_

_Maybe, shut up._

_-unknown number._

I laugh and shut off my phone. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff. Heading to my favorite class. Science! Nothing could ruin my good mood in this class. Maybe I'll make some really cool friends. Ha, yeah right.

Sitting down in a seat, I smile turns to a frown. That stupid guy just walked into class! and Is sitting right in front of me. It sucks that he's taller because I can't see past his big stupid head! I huff leaning back crossing my arms. He turns back smiling at me.

"Hello"

"What do you want?" I hiss glaring at his stupid face.

"Harsh. Nothing just hope the teacher doesn't go on and on about black holes again. Maybe she'll talk about some that actually is cool." He chuckles.

"You don't think black holes are cool? They are the freaking best! Y'know you can't directly see a black hole- I just think they are pretty interesting."

"Borning" He fake yawns

"Ugh, you're annoying."

"Yeah Yeah" He snickers leaning back in his chair.

I softly mock him and looking around the room. The teacher wasn't here yet. Odd… I close my eyes for a moment. My sides where really hurting me. And wherever the glass hit it stings still….

As the teacher walked in the guy in front of me turned around back towards the teacher. This class seemed fun. The teacher didn't really care about what he had to teach but how he teached it. He went on about evolution. Though I working on my notes the guy in front of me was just looking around like he had nothing better to do- god his face just annoyed the crap out of me.

I blink my eyes, What? What did I just hear? We have to pick lab partners…Oh great there is no one next to me. Might as well have the teacher pick for me. ugh, this is why I hate being new.

"You don't have a partner? Okay you'll be assigned with….Kate" The teacher says pointing over to me. I look up tilting my head. As I see that stupid guy smiling over to me; the bell rings. SAVED BY THE BELL! I race out of class. Woo! Schools over! yes, time to do nothing at home!

Walking home was a breeze, no sign of that stupid guy anywhere. I look up letting the sight wind blow back my hair. It was a nice day I guess. I unlock the door and step in shutting the door behind me. I think I need another pain pill. Heading into the kitchen I spot a note to the side. Opening it up I read 'Hey honny. I got a new job. Won't be home until later. Make dinner without me. Have a nice night. Love you -mom'. Woot! Night to myself!

Let me invite my friends- Oh wait they're all in Ohio! God hate this place. I yell in my mind as I plop myself down on the sofa and turn on my phone 'four new messages'

* * *

_You busy after school?_

_-unknown number_

_Bunny~_

_-unknown number_

_So who is that guy that is annoying you?_

_-unknown number_

_I don't like him...who ever he is_

_-unknown number_

I chuckle and text back. While I turn on the T.V I watch the news. It was live? Some lady was standing in front of a building that was on fire. She spoke in a worried tone. "It seemed like the Key building just caught on fire! And it looks like our cities favorit man is here to save the day~!" She says as the camera pans over to Spiderman who was swinging from a web as he grabbed people from out the windows. I snicker and text time.

_I see you on T.V_

As I watch the T.V for a while, the fire men got the fire out. The interviewer was talking to Spider Man. I turn the T.V up.

"What do you have to say to new york as you have saved the day again!"

"Well" He says in his deep voice "I enjoy helping everyone….and that I see you too bunny"

"Who's Bunny?" The news lady asks him

"Just my hero" He chuckles and shoots up into the air. I watch my cheeks burning slightly. I giggles and text him again.

_I see you picked 'Bunny' as my nickname_

_ah, yes I did_

_-unknown number_

I set down my phone, yawning. What should I do now? Maybe I'll doodle, Getting up I head up the stairs to my room. Shutting the door being me I flop into my spinny chair and spin towards my desk. I tap the pen to the paper and huff. What to draw, what to draw.

"Hey did you see me" A voice said behind me.

"EKKKKK" I scream falling out of my chair. "Whoa Whoa! Bunny, calm yourself!" The masked man said as he helped me up.

* * *

"Oh it's just you" I huff brushing myself off. I was already changed into . I had on super short shorts, and a tank-top. I look up at him slightly glaring at him.

"Heh, you okay?" He asks tilting his head down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine; what are you doing here? Don't you need to be saying people other than being with me."

"I'd stay'd you'd need saving to." He said as he held up my arm that had a big black bruise on it. I forgot about yesterday night.

"Oh, I must have fell. I'm fine" I smile looking up him.

"Okay; So who was this guy annoying you? I think I need to teach him a little something about leaving you the fuc-"

I laugh cutting him off "It's fine, I was kidding mostly. He is annoying but nothing worth fighting for. Save yourself for the bad guys who's butts need to be kicked"

"Well fine then" He sits on my bed and I sit in my chair crossing my legs in a chirs-cross fashion.

We stared at each other for a moment; I mostly had a confused look on because I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. "Um" I spoke

"You have like purple eyes" He turns his head away

"More gray than purple but yes; it's very uncommon. My mom did some tests on my eyes when I was younger to see if she could change my DNA. Some of it worked. They only have a little purple." I exclaim

"You don't seem to mind that"

"It's like one of the only interesting things about me." I smile shrugging slightly.

"I'm sure there is more than that" He leans on the wall crossing his arms chucking

"Not much"

"Fine then. You're boring"

"And you're not."

I look out the window. It was getting dark already. Man so much time has past, I look back at the man in my room and blink. "No comeback? Well I'd be lying to say that I'm not disappointed"

"I'd better get going" He smiles getting up then jumping out of my window.

"B-Bye" I huff as he was already gone. I walk to my window and sigh looking out. "Stupid masked guy" I close the window and sit on my bed.

"Such a nice life" I flop down on my bed sighing. What am I going to go with myself. I hop up and sit at my desk and start to draw the masked man. I smile to myself.

One I got done with it I pinned it above my desk smiling. Sighing I rest my head on my desk. This is crazy. I close my eyes drifting off.

The morning came too fast; My alarm went off and I was still sleeping at my desk. I groan and rub my eyes yawning. "Huh…?" I mumble slapping my alarm clock to turn it off. I stood up and sighed; I had paper stuck to my face, I let out a laugh and pulled it off before I started to get ready. I slipped on jeans and whatever shirt that smelled clean. I look over at my phone. One missed call. I look at the number. Strange masked man called me. I giggle and call back.

"Hello" The deep voice yawned

"You called me at one in the morning" I snicker. "Is it just me or are you not going to stop leaving me alone."

"I called you to let you know you look cute when you sleep" He said; I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "And no I wont. Don't you have to be at school"

"Not yet stupid"

"I'm not stupid"

"Whatever. Bye dork" I huff hanging up. I started my way down stairs. I smiled at my mom and made myself hot cocoa for my walk to school.


	4. Chapter 4

School again was pretty normal; No one talked to me; I didn't talk to anyone. So far it was a pretty good day, till I got this feeling, this feeling deep down. A dull feeling at first. As if every time I turned around someone was watching. Though most of the time; no one was there. Maybe it was just me, but eyes were following me. I don't know why but, it did feel like someone was watching.

But the feeling got stronger, and closer. Finally I went into a vacant hallway right when I had the feeling; and I started hearing footsteps behind me. I smirked and spun around "Leave me alone!" I huffed my anger died down when I saw it was my irritating lab partner. I let out a soft groan, I some how was able to make a fake smile and speak "Hello; What do you want."

He smiles shrugs "Following you, for fun"

"Well stop, it's bothersome."

He stared at me for a moment then nods smirking. "Did you hear?" He asks

"Hear what?"

"They're doing a piece on spiderman, Channel five"

"Why do I care?"

"Just had a feeling you'd might." He shrugs.

"Well, whatever. I don't care. Please leave me alone now." I wave him away turning back to the hallway. I am not going to watch it! I don't care for that stupid guy in a suit. Not like he's going to come by and see me every day. This guy was just trying to tease me. Maybe he's working for someone.

I guess school went by faster than most days. It seems like I was in an' out in a matter of minutes. After packing up the last of my schoolwork I felt like I was being watched. Again. I turn around to see that stupid guy with a sly grin on his face right behind me.

"Do you not understand the words 'Leave me alone'?" I snap and close my locker. "God you're a creep."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly..." He does a little fake pout. I roll my eyes and he started to laugh. "Okay Okay I'm sorry." He holds up his hands.

"What do you want anyways?" I sigh rubbing my temples, jeez he's already giving me a headache.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" He pointed to the one on my arm my mom gave me.

"No where. Now go away" I turn around and march down the hallway.

What a nosy boy, I think I'm going to have to use a bit more makeup on my bruises now. I look at my arm and sigh. It was a black and blue round bruise. Sighing I start walking home the cool air was settling; rain was coming. I had so much homework to do, Ugggh schools sucks already.

I grab my keys and unlock the door, I heard laughing. I look up to see my mom with some guy. He was tall and had on a gray suit, he was tall and...well good looking. I tilt my head and walk over. "Hi...and hello..." I look over at the man.

"Hello young lady." The man smirks something about his eyes made me nervous. But his smile was nice...

"Kate this is my co-worker Doctor Lud. Doctor this is my daughter; Kate." My mother smiles.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Lud..." I smile and stick out my hand to shake it...though he takes it and...kisses me hand? I felt myself blush bright red.

"Nice to meet you Kate."

My mother shot me a glare, he bite my lip and pull away. "I have to go do some homework...see you later...maybe." I hurry up the stairs and shut my door behind myself. What a ladies man...

**_What a short chapter in such a long time...SORRY SORRY. School just ended and well...I've started writing again! Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed _**

**_Make sure to like and comment!_**

**_Tell me who you think this new guy could be. And WHERE'S SPIDERMAN!?_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Shipper-act!_**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound for glass breaking. Glass breaking, screaming and crying...Yup that's my mom. I shouldn't leave my room right now. If I did... But I had to check on her. She could be doing something stupid. I shuffle out of bed and head down stairs. The room was dark, I head to the kitchen because that's more likely where she would be.

As I was stepping into the door I heard the crunching of glass and pain shoot up into my foot. "Shit...Mom you in here?" I mumble and step over the broken glass. it was really dark. I could barely see her sitting at the island drinking wine straight from the bottle.

"Come here you little shit" She slurred and took another chug of the scarlet drink.

I walked over to her slowly and carefully. "Y-Yes mom...?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" She grabbed my jaw "Had a date? Hmmm KATE?! Do you know-" She hiccuped "Why?! because I had to raise stupid slutty you!" She giggled. That sent shivers up my spine. I didn't say anything back, I couldn't even look at her. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU KATELIN" She yelled.

"Yes mom" I mumbled and look at her.

"You fuck up everything" She growled while she stood up from her chair then slammed me down on the floor. "I hate you!"

I cover up my face and whimper as she started beating me. She grabbed whatever was closest and hit me with it. First the wine bottle, then the stool, then she just used her fists. The pain was nothing new but hurt like hell as she slashed skin making blood drip out, and make new black and blue bruises. I thought it would go on forever as she called me names and hit but, she stopped. I opened my eyes and look over to her. She was crying.

"Just go to your room and clean yourself up. You have school tomorrow...little brat"

I tried to stand up bit my leg hurt when she slammed the wooden stool into my leg. I limped out of the kitchen on the foot that had glass in it. I winched in pain at every moment. Tears pouring out of my eyes. My heart felt like it was ripped out and stomped on. As I made my way back to my room my crying turned into sobbing.

Finally I got to my room and sat on my bed. I turned on my light and got a good look at myself. My leg wasn't broken but it was bruising; so where my arms and neck. I grab my foot and start picking glass out of it. Then shower to get the blood off of me.

The shower was short because it stung my cuts and gashes. I wrap up some of the deeper cuts and my poor foot.

After swallowing two pain pills I was off to bed. Man I was going to look like a mess tomorrow..I shouldn't go to school. They might ask things. I'll skip school and go to a coffee shop or something and read. Something that doesn't have a lot of walking. After I got myself in bed and pain beat all over my body I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all.

...

Three in the morning...and no sleep... My body hurt so much. I could pass out from it, BUT I WON'T. I had to get out of bed and get another pain pill. I slowly pulled myself up groaning in pain, I swear this is the worst day ever. Maybe fresh air would help. I limp my way to the window and open it. It was drizzling. The town still alive, unlike what I want to be at the moment. Ughhh life is painful. I let out a small whimper and lean on my desk that was in front of the window.

"Aww Princess Bunny~ Can't sleep." A familiar voice came from the window. I jumped slightly from the surprise

"What are you doing here?" I look up getting a good look at the red mask.

"Whoa Bunny what happened to your face...?" He reached in and touched a cut along my cheek. I hissed in pain.

"Nothing and don't do that" I pull my face away and look down to hide it. "Please leave I don't want you to see me like this... " I mumbled

"See you like what?" He pushes himself into my room and turns on the light.

"Hey! I'm not wearing pants!" I spin around and pull down my t-shirt glaring.

"Hey why are you all beat up...Jeez you look like someone from a car crash..." He stepped closer to me towering over me.

"Nothing..." I grumble "I just got into a fight with my mom..."

"Some fight." he chuckled awkwardly "How'd she look...I bet worse..."

I hung my head, I did nothing to fight back. I truly am a stupid victim; just useless. I couldn't stop the tears bubbling over. "Please- go away" My voice gave a little crack. I cover my eyes with my fists. "Please..."

"Bunny Bunny I can't leave you like this..." He placed his hand on my head "I'd hug you but I don't want to hurt you... Come on...I'll have a friend...do a better job of patching you up" He leans down to be face to face. "Please? You've already bled through your bandages..."

I couldn't speak I was trying so much. I just nodded and didn't make the effort to move. It hurt to much...

"Come here" He picks me up bridal style and crawls out the window. He chuckles. "I promise not to drop you..."

"Okay..."

And then we were off, into the sky. I just buried my head into his chest to not start screaming. I didn't know how long we were in the air I just know I did NOT like it. I was about to wee myself if it wasn't for "Yo Bunny we're here..."

"Oh okay" I wiggled in his arms slightly and waited for him to set me down. But he didn't. We walked into this really nice house on the edge of the city I think.

"HEY MARK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE HAVE PRETTY GIRL IN PAIN!" He yelled into the house.

A tall man with coffee colored skin walked in the room with a frown. "Pe- Spiderman? What are you doing here...? It's the middle of the night. And who's the cutie...?" Mark smiles and looks down at me.

"Hmpf" Spiderman huffed. "Fix her up, look at her..."

"Oh damn..." Mark looked at me then leads me to the bathroom. He started cleaning and working on my wounds. It was a bit painful but a lot less from when I did it. The man in the red suit was staring at the both of us in the doorway. "So...What happened...?"

"I got into a fight with my mom..." I didn't say anything more than that. "C-Can I skip school tomorrow..." I mumble like a child who wanted to play hookie.

"Yeah" Spiderman nods "Also your going to stay with me for the night...just in case."

"Don't try anything" I look up at him glaring.

He let out a laugh "I won't I promise"

**_Long Chapter!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Make sure to vote, comment and love meeee_**

**_NO REALLY COMMENT IT HELPS_**

**_XOXO_**

Shipper-act


End file.
